


Poor, Horny Chika

by AimingSashimiG



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Closer to a T rating than an M rating, Drinking, F/F, No actual sex happens, They're adults in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Chika loves both of her girlfriends lots. Sometimes, she really enjoys it when her strict, older girlfriend punishes her. Surely a fallen angel like Yohane should be punishing her, too.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Kudos: 19





	Poor, Horny Chika

“…And that’s why I think we need to improve Yohane’s self-confidence,” Chika explained to Dia.

“While I agree that improving Yoshi-Yohane’s self-confidence is a worthy goal… aren’t you being just a _little_ too horny, Chika? First of all, are you already unsatisfied with what I do for your sake?”

“I mean, being spanking by the student council president is already really hot, and I’m really grateful to you for _punishing_ me like that, but haven’t you ever wanted to be stepped on by a fallen angel?”

“I honestly can’t say that I have.”

“Well, um, anyway, _I_ want to be stepped on by a fallen angel. But even if Yohane is super cool and dangerous, Yoshiko-chan’s a total dork who only wants to have soft, gently, lovey-dovey sex. Which is great, too, don’t get me wrong. But sometimes you want to get absolutely ravaged against a table, you know?”

“I don’t. But aside from that, is there any reason you’re telling me all this?”

“I want you to help me with my plan!”

“Which is?”

“Well, alcohol is liquid courage, right? So, I was planning on getting Yohane hella drunk!”

“Yohane is still under 20, and I’d like both of my girlfriends to stay out of prison, thank you very much.”

“But Yohane’s birthday is in two weeks, so what sort of alcohol do you think she’d drink a lot of, Dia-chan?”

“You can figure that out yourself. I’m going to help by staying sober and making sure everything between you two is safe, sane, and consensual.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

It turned out that Chika didn’t have to worry about getting Yohane drunk, because on her way back from her collage classes to the apartment the three of them shared, she’d picked up a large bottle of whisky.

“What’s that, Yohane-sama?” Chika asked curiously.

“Kukuku… This is single malt whisky from Islay, a beverage known to taste like hellfire and smell like thick smoke… A reminder of home for a fallen angel such as I”

“But if you’re a fallen angel, wouldn’t the home you long for be heaven rather than hell?” Dia pointed out.

Yohane took a moment to think about how to answer the question before deciding to ignore it by pouring a glass of whisky.

“Cheers!” the fallen angel exclaimed, raising her glass as Chika rushed to pour herself a glass of whisky and Dia calmly filled a glass with water.

Yohane grimaced as the aroma and alcohol of her drink hit her nose, but she took a sip anyway. A moment later, her grimace disappeared.

“Huh, this is actually pretty good,” the fallen angel said, “It doesn’t burn nearly as much as I thought it would and it’s got a nice campfire-like flavor.”

“What are you talking about? This just tasted like gasoline and that one time You-chan dared me to lick the floor of her dad’s boat!” Chika complained. At least all the alcohol she brought wouldn’t be going completely to waste.

Many drinks later, Yohane was definitely very drunk. But despite Chika’s best attempts, the mikan-loving girl was not being ravaged.

“…And when I ask why I must disguise my true being, the only answer people can give me is ‘we live in a society.’ Damn that!” Yohane ranted, “The tyranny of humans is the only thing that matches the tyranny of god.”

“Yes, society is cruel and harsh. Have another drink of water, please. Your mortal form will appreciate it tomorrow morning, Yohane-sama,” Dia said calmly, passing a glass to her girlfriend. She could sympathize a little with the fallen angel’s drunk ramblings, feeling pressure from her family and society to behave a certain way herself.

Chika, also drunk, was too busy pushing her own agenda to properly sympathize.

“Hey Yohane-chan, you should get your revenge on humanity. So why don’t you take a human as your slave and have your way with her? Specifically, me,” Chika suggested.

“A slave? Do you think I’m the sort to complain about tyranny and then turn around and become a tyrant myself? No! Yohane is a fallen angel of principals! I demand freedom!” Yohane declared.

“What about my freedom to get stepped on by a fallen angel?” Chika yelled back.

“Well, to answer that question, we have to discuss the difference between positive and negative rights,” Yohane replied, “See, the freedom I’m talking about is inalienable rights where other people can’t stop you from doing something you want to do. In this case, if you found a fallen angel who wanted to step on you and you wanted to be stepped on, then a negative right would say that no god or human could get in the way of that. But no fallen angel is _obligated_ to step on you, as would be the case if you had a positive right to be stepped on. And since positive rights would oblige others, they’re bullshit.”

“You know what’s bullshit? Not stepping on your poor, horny girlfriend,” Chika complained.

“You know what’s also bullshit?” Dia interrupted, “You trying to convince your girlfriend to perform sex acts that she’s uncomfortable with. I’m cutting you off, Chika. You’d best go to bed.”

Trusting that a Yohane that could recite some edgy political rant she’d no doubt found on the internet somewhere word-for-word was probably sober enough not to do anything _too_ stupid, Dia wrangled her other girlfriend to the bed they shared. It was a bit of a struggle, but soon enough, Chika was snoring.

When she went back down the stairs, she found Yohane snoring, too. Taking another girlfriend-burdened trip up the stairs, Dia tucked her loved ones into bed and joined them.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Yohane woke up the next morning feeling… not nearly as bad as she’d feared. Dia was an amazing girlfriend, making sure she stayed hydrated and didn’t drink too much. The fallen angel wanted to give her a thank-you kiss, but the former student council president and not-former early riser had already left bed. Maybe that was for the best; Yohane’s breath probably reeked of alcohol right now.

As she walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth so she could at least give Chika a morning kiss, the fallen angel reflected on her surprisingly complete memories of last night. Who’d have though her mikan-loving girlfriend would want… okay, never mind, reflecting on how Chika was so enthusiastic about receiving discipline from Dia even back when they in high school, it wasn’t much of a stretch to think she’d appreciate that kind of thing from Yohane, too.

“What’s on your mind so early in the morning, Yohane-chan?” Asked Dia, who was already in the bathroom washing her face.

“Just thinking about Chika’s, uh, preferences. I can honestly never say that I’ve thought about doing that kind of stuff to her, but if that’s what she wants…”

“You shouldn’t feel forced to do anything your uncomfortable with, Yohane-chan.”

“I know, but I don’t mind if it’ll make Chika feel good. I mean, I wouldn’t be the one getting hurt. I’m glad we didn’t do it while we were both drunk, but if we were both sober, and used safe words and all that… I don’t have any experience, though. Do you have any tips to made it fun and safe, Dia?”

“When I found out that my scolding turned Chika on, I decided to read a book on BDSM just in case. Luckily, Mari gave me one as a gag gift. We can go over the important parts together.”

“Thanks, Dia.”

Just then, Chika ran into the bathroom. She skipped the sink, heading straight for the toilet bowl instead.

“Good morning gi- belaugh.”

Yohane and Dia went to comfort their girlfriend. They could figure out how to make Chika suffer responsibly later; for now, she was suffering enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, the drinking age in Japan is 20.
> 
> I just wanted to write GuuRinPa, and this is what popped in my head. Somehow, I can't help but think of Chika as being just a little masochistic. She's lucky her girlfriends love her. Yohane, meanwhile, would prefer a direct request to indirect hinting. Remember, dear readers, communication is very important.


End file.
